


Before the Beginning

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember who you are," Steve pleads, but all that gets him is a metal hand squeezing tighter around his throat and a gun pointed at his temple.</p><p>Two interrelated ficlets written for the "No Excuses" meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a woman-like, now-and-then, could-happen-to, thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137075) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



> These are connected to "a woman-like, now-and-then, could-happen-to, thing," but it's not necessary to read them in any particular order.

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

Steve knows that the man who stands before him is no longer Bucky Barnes, best friend and one-time menace to society, but that doesn’t make the words coming out his mouth sting any less.

"Remember who you are," Steve pleads, but all that gets him is a metal hand squeezing tighter around his throat and a gun pointed at his temple.

He closes his eyes and flinches at the crack of a bullet. The grip around his neck loosens, and they both drop to the ground, Steve panting even as he feels for the stuttering pulse of his long-lost friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The team goes to Barnes’ funeral more out of respect for Steve and Natasha than anything. Tony is never quite sure how she does it, but somehow Pepper has made sure that their usual entourage of hangers-on and paparazzi don’t follow them to the quiet cemetery in Brooklyn. After the ceremony, everyone takes turns scattering dirt over the coffin, saying a strange goodbye to the man who was so important to Steve and Natasha and who had also nearly killed both of them before the end.

Tony knows a thing or two about being betrayed by someone who was once your hero, but he also knows when such sentiments aren’t welcome. He casts his handful of dirt into the grave and gives his teammates a curt nod before turning to go.

There will be time for those things later.


End file.
